


《 Lost Uchiha 》

by Fflurion, Hyacinth (Fflurion)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Naruto fanfiction, OC-centric, Prodigy, Shinigami, Susanoo - Freeform, Tsukuyomi - Freeform, Uchiha, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Madara-centric, Uzumaki Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fflurion/pseuds/Fflurion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fflurion/pseuds/Hyacinth
Summary: Hikari, prodigy and first female leader of the Uchiha, stumbles across Madara's compound before the Senju's call truce. However as the years progress and her love for Madara flourishes, she finds herself sealed in a jar on the border of the Land of Fire almost a century after Madara's rein with no recollection of her previous life―Hikari  was the forgotten Uchiha, but she'll be remembered. . .soon enough.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. 【序幕】

Three ANBU stood in Lady Tsunade's office holding scrolls containing sealing jutsu formulas. In theory, these scrolls would help them win the upcoming battle against the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

"Lady Hokage, with your permission, we can open the tomb and get the heads up on our foe," said the ANBU with the customary eagle mask.

"Whatever it takes, with Itachi dead and Sasuke gone rogue, we need all the help we can get," Tsunade opened the first scroll and read. It was a complicated form of hand signs that accompanied the forbidden sealing technique. As Tsunade looked closer she realised that it had been stolen from the Hidden Edi before the fall of the Uzumaki. "How did you come across these?"

The second ANBU with a wolf mask stepped forward and retrieved the scroll, "Deep within the forest between the borders of the Land of Fire and Wind, there was an alcove carved into the stone and found these in a wooden box. It was left in plain sight but could only be seen if you knew what to look for."

"Strange," Tsunade glanced at the second scroll, depicting the reversed sealing technique. "The Uchiha patron isn't a dragon."

"Not much is known about the clan since those only gifted with the Sharingan can read the stone tablet," murmured the final ANBU. He passed the final scroll to Tsunade, which was blank. "I think the third scroll is a decoy, but perhaps those with the Kekki Genkai can read it."

Tsunade templed her fingers, "Stay on your toes and when you undo that seal, be prepared for what's to come."

* * *

The three chosen ANBU stood at the rock tomb, sealed with a paper marker. The tag absorbed every jutsu they tried along with the squad they originally went with. Consequently, the rock was able to absorb chakra and only the three ANBU remained.

"Ready?" the eagle masked ANBU visibly shook.

Despite his fear, the ANBU threw the scrolls onto the ground, they unfurled easily and thus began the ordeal to replicate the Edi hand signs to break the seal.

Once the seal was undone, the paper tag burst into flames as did the scrolls by the ANBU's feet. Before their eyes, the rock itself started to crumble to reveal a stone enclave. It was bare apart from the ceramic jar in the centre, yet again in-toe with a seal.

"Should we report this to Lady Hokage?" the wolf-masked ANBU slowly drew a kunai from the holster lashed to his thigh.

"No, we push on ahead. Whatever it takes," replied to eagle-masked ANBU.

The three walked towards the jar, there were no other barriers or traps set in place. The person who sealed whatever was inside didn't intend for the box to be discovered. The last ANBU handed the leader the blank parchment. They approached the jar with caution and set the scroll down.

The three walked towards the jar, there were no other barriers or traps set in place. The person who sealed whatever was inside didn't intend for the box to be discovered. The last ANBU handed the leader the blank parchment. They approached the jar with caution and set the scroll down.

The scroll erupted in a furl of heat-less flames to trigger the terracotta to shatter. What was left was a woman, bound and gagged. As she looked up, her Sharingan activated. She was dressed in a black kimono top with twin embossed dragons curled up the side seam, black pants and black sandals. Considerably the most distinguishable feature was the ceremonial jade beads against her hip with a strange mask and twin katana blades of opposing metals.

The lead ANBU approached wearily to unravel the cloth between her teeth.

When she spoke, her question left the three speechless, "Where is Madara Uchiha?"


	2. 【一】

I stood in what must be left of Konohagakure; Hashirama's dream had lasted longer than predicted.

I took in my surroundings as the three masked Shinobi lead me into an enclosed office overlooking the village. In the chair sat a woman with blonde hair and a diamond on her forehead, I briefly recalled it known as the 100 Healers Mark. She templed her fingers as a small pig oinked next to her.

"Lady Hokage, she was sealed away in the alcove on the border," the Shinobi that held my effects stepped a full length away from me. I felt bare without my weapons, so to compensate I tensed my shoulders. I clenched my gloved fists and stepped forward, straining against my captors. "...she possesses the Sharingan."

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be,_ I thought to myself.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman who looked at me just as cautiously. What happened to Hashirama? If he wanted to appoint a woman such a prestigious title, he'd use Mito. I glanced around the office, where was Tobirama?

"Who are you?" she lent forward in her seat.

My lips flattened into a threatening slit, "I could ask you the same question."

She had no patience and slammed her fist against the desk, causing the wood to split slightly. Stacks of papers and scrolls rolled onto the floor, to maintain her fractured composure she clenched her teeth at me. Emotion, it was every woman's downfall.

"You should address the Hokage with respect," she clasped her hands over the crack in her desk and watched me.

"Learn the meaning of Hokage and I will address you as such. Where is Hashirama?" I was nonchalant at best.

Her assistant that held the pig frowned at me; the three masked Shinobi took a step back and waited for the Hokage to explain the current events. Had something happened to Hashirama? Was he brought down in battle before Madara lost his mind? I need to locate Tobirama, I must speak with him.

"Hashirama is dead; he has been for almost seventy years. I'm his granddaughter Tsunade. Now, I don't know what act you're trying to pull but you better come up with some answers fast," Tsunade said.

I blinked slowly. Hashirama's been dead for so long? Why hadn't I been told? Why was I cooped up in a jar for seventy years? What happened to the Uchiha and Senju feud? My fists clenched and I took another step towards the desk, I felt my Sharingan activate effortlessly.

"Do not use those eyes," Tsunade referred to the Sharingan as if they were filth. "They are forbidden."

"Do not underestimate the Uchiha," I replied.

"If you're a friend, state your claim now before my ANBU smite you where you stand. I'm willing to hear you out, but as far as I know, Sasuke Uchiha is the last and heir of the clan," Tsunade huffed.

What exactly was going on? This isn't what had been promised to me, I folded my arms. "My name is Hikari, a prodigy of the Uchiha and loyal delegate to the Senju."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly, she thought I was bluffing. "And what is your proof?"

I could feel the heat flare up my neck in embarrassment, the only proof I had to my own identity was that sliver of memory, of those specially selected pebbles and ice-cold water.

Tsunade didn't look convinced by my silence. I couldn't justify her existence; she's a descendant of Hashirama and Mito? She didn't deserve such lineage. If anything, I expected a red-haired Uzumaki like Mito...or Hashirama's own son.

"I'm surprised you were even able to locate the scrolls, Madara hides things well," I felt a smirk pull at the corners of my lip.

"Madara Uchiha? You know him?" Tsunade scowled at me.

I was silent for a moment. I found it best to change the topic, there's no point dwelling on the Uchiha from the past, "I want my possessions returned."

"Answer my question," Tsunade motioned to one of the ANBU. He struck with precision and gripped the nerve between my shoulder and neck, I winced. "What do you know of Madara Uchiha?"

I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath. Images flooded behind my closed eyelids like a tidal wave. I could see Madara's smiling face throwing pebbles to Hashirama, oblivious to each other's identity―those were the good old days when war was a rumour and dead bodies were simply buried. And then the recollection of the fight between the two flashed like wisps of lightning across my vision. _If only you could see what has become of your home..._

"It depends which Madara Uchiha you _want_ to know," I opened my eyes, glaring at the view of Hashirama's dying dream.

Tsunade slammed her fist again, the crack increased.

"Seeing that Hashirama is dead, I suppose Madara is the same, correct?" I was on the presumption that Hashirama had followed Madara's footsteps to the grave and bestowed what was left of our childhood to Tobirama.

Tsunade looked at her ANBU, the one carrying my belongings placed them on her desk before dispelling into a cloud of smoke.

"There have been various reports that Madara is alive and is in collaboration with a criminal organisation known as Akatsuki," Tsunade's jaw throbbed. "They've tried to obtain the Biju. An Uzumaki boy is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki of our village."

I adjusted the weight on my feet and listened to Tsunade fill me in on all of the details that had been suppressed from me.

I learnt that the Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha, a once thought prodigy by the clan in recent years, his brother Sasuke killed him in revenge and was now consumed by it―a fault that most Uchiha fell for, I'd seen it replicated throughout my brief years and pitied those that succumbed to it.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki was the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto was the last of the Uzumaki line apart from a defected Nin, Karin (to Tsunade's knowledge and various intel sources).

The Uzumaki were distant relatives to the Senju, my mother was pure Uzumaki and my father was an Uchiha―when you put two and two together, you get the final product of life energy and physical diligence.

"So, am I your prisoner?"

"No. I have a feeling that you will be our greatest asset in the upcoming war. You will be introduced to our Jonnin Shinobi as an ally to the village," Tsunade gestured to my effects.

I attached both katana on my right and left side before wrapping the jade beads around the silver hilt on my right, the mask, however, disappeared in a cloud of smoke to ensure its safekeeping. My hand tapped against the silver blade again.

_ Izuna. _

"In other words, I'm becoming your weapon. A human vessel of your pride and anger?" I questioned, looking up with vengeful eyes. I wasn't going to allow myself to be used again.

Tsunade clasped her hands again, she sighed. "I will do whatever I have to, to protect my people. Despite being part of Madara's kin, I'm willing to take a chance and trust you on the soul purpose that Hashirama did."

I began to turn away.

Tsunade got up from her chair and advanced towards me as I put my hand on the wood, "You'll be watched by an ANBU until further notice. Go to the remnants of the Uchiha compound on the outskirts of the village, I will send for you when you're needed."

"I never agreed to be your tool, don't act on my loyalty to Hashirama and make me one of your own," I threatened.

"If my grandfather saw the good in the Uchiha, then I believe there is good in you," I heard a puff of smoke behind Tsunade as an ANBU came into my peripheral vision.

"In order to maintain your beliefs you're holding me captive within my own home," I hissed beneath my breath. "Typical."

_There is nothing but betrayal._

* * *

My new ANBU didn't make any effort for conversation while we walked from the Hokage Tower through the streets of the village. People looked at me like they used to, when I walked through the streets alongside Hashirama and Madara―however, there's no admiration in their eyes.

I had refused Tsunade's offer of a grey cloak to shield my mon from the public, though as I tried to ignore the restless churning of my gut, I should have accepted the gesture.

A bystander threw something at me, it's cold and absorbed against my breast. Silk was a pain to clean, and I had no plans on scrubbing the stain. Without thinking twice, I ran my thumb against the embossed hilt of the silver katana.

The ANBU wrapped his arm around my wrist, saying, "Don't make this any harder than it is already."

I grunted and pushed the man away from me, removing my hand from my weapon.

The ANBU lead me to the deserted foundations that must've once held hundreds of my clan. Now, only wind and leaves dominated the stone buildings and cobbled streets. I allowed the ANBU to pull me towards a concrete house at the end of the main street, the door was ajar and stains of blood faded from the rain that'd recently fallen or had been poorly cleaned.

It felt strange being in a dead person's house, I mean, I stood where they did. The walls had smears of blood from the massacre mentioned earlier by Tsunade. The ANBU showed me to my room where a bed was set up on the tatami mats, I nodded a simple thanks to him.

"You better watch your back, Uchiha isn't welcome anymore around here," he muttered.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "What am I to call you, or are we just on a no-name basis?"

"I'm known as Kuma to my team," he said.

"Is that why you have a bear mask?"

"Are you a jealous wife, is that why you carry a Hannya mask?" Kuma countered, folding his arms.

"If I had my sense of humour, I'd say yes, but it's lost in shadow," I clipped.

Kuma's eyes weren't visible through the mask, only his pupils. I could see the mop of dark brown curls that stuck out awkwardly over and around the plaster. He would have been considered handsome without the disguise, but those thoughts were unnecessary. He appeared strong and was four inches taller than me. However, if we went head to head in battle, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me," Kuma dismissed me with a flick of his hand.

I had a strong urge to plant my silver katana between those broad shoulders of his. My hand twitched over the blade, I just shook my head. I'd get my revenge soon enough.


	3. 【二】

Madara stood before me in his youth with that classic smirk on his face. He chucked a pebble up in the air and caught it as I sat on the wooden decking of his complex. I was getting ready to leave, but Madara grabbed my wrist before I could depart. He also did this to avoid seeing me tie up my hair.

"Don't," Madara flicked the stone up again. He paused for a moment and looked down at the flat rock in his hand, "I mean, if you ever want to gain Izuna's attention from your beloved sister, then take my advice."

I pulled out of Madara's grip and bared my teeth; I slapped his gloved hand away when he reached out for me again. Madara liked to pick on my weak spot for his brother; I glared at him.

The Madara before me changed, he no longer looked like the boyish teenager that had a growing hatred towards the war and those that opposed his clan, his face distorted into that of my Hannya mask―before my eyes, my memory of Madara Uchiha changed into the Reaper himself.

"Hell is a place where you'd love to dwell by the time your life is over Hikari," its deep voice bellowed.

I dared not look up at the Kami's purple face or white hair and red horns. It removed the knife from its mouth and tapped it against my chin, forcing me to make eye contact. The Reaper's black teeth glistened with saliva as it grinned.

"Are you the reason Madara sealed me?" I hissed.

"I wouldn't have done you the grace by hiding you, I would've killed you when I had the chance," before I could even blink, the Reaper's silhouette consumed me. It drew the knife frown its mouth to slash its abdomen―gouging mine in the process.

"Shin. . .Shinigami please," I hunched forward on my knees. "All I want is the answer to where Madara is. . .Shinigami!"

Madara appeared before me as the scene around us went black. He had a white outline around his usual attire. I could see both of his onyx pupils and long eyelashes, I averted my eyes.

"Behold, your precious Madara," Shinigami's ghostly hand tipped my chin up again so I could see Madara and Izuna clashing swords. I thought it was a brotherly feud had blossomed into survival of the fittest, I tried screaming out to them but it fell on deaf ears.

_Is this the outcome if the tables had turned for Izuna?_

Izuna's ponytail danced in the wind as he pushed against his brother's matching sword. I lurched forward as blood seeped from my mouth. My greatest ally fell to his knees, we were staring at each other, Madara's Sharingan faded into the black abyss of the Uchiha.

Madara mouthed something inaudible as his body fell against me. His head rested against my shoulder as Shinigami's cloak loomed above us. I felt tears prickle in my eyes, I hadn't cried since that day―I never had the chance. But Madara didn't die by the hand of Izuna, more like the other way around.

 _Shinigami,_ I thought viciously, _what are you doing to me?_

"Oi!" Kuma was on top of me, throttling me awake as I writhed. I opened my eyes and bashed my forehead against his mask. We both winced and recoiled.

I vaulted out of bed and grabbed my silver sabre; the blade caught the morning light and sent a reflection towards Kuma. His blue eyes held marvel at the craftsmanship.

"You were having a nightmare," Kuma said slowly, still kneeling on my mattress. He stood up and brushed off his hands.

My eyes flitted to the Hannya mask that lay face-up on the tatami mat, it's painted face resembled Shinigami way too much for comfort. I must have subconsciously summoned it if my nightmares were to become a regular occurrence, perhaps hiding my mask in such easy to reach places was a bad idea. A shiver ran down my spine, I averted my eyes to my reflection in the blade, my Sharingan was activated.

I looked down at myself to avoid sharing eye contact with Kuma. I was in black shorts and a white singlet that had been in the possession of the former Uchiha that lived in the house where we stood.

Kuma suddenly looked uncomfortable; he scratched his dark hair and lifted his mask slightly to wipe his face. I didn't get a good look to see his facial features, but I wasn't interested in Kuma―he was simply my observer until Tsunade had a job for me.

"Damn it," he murmured. "Look, I haven't been told much about you or this mission but your past better not catch up to you."

I turned away from Kuma, my teeth grinding, "Shut up."

Kuma found it fit that I change into attire that made me blend into the village instead of wearing anything that signified my clan ties. He got me a spare ANBU outfit even though I wasn't―I don't think it mattered anyway.

The black pants and shirt were snug under my grey armour. I looked like the Shinobi I once was―serving alongside Hashirama and Tobirama, even Madara, until he left the Leaf on his quest of madness.

I didn't have Kuma's tattoo, which set me apart from him. I thought about tying my hair up, but thinking about my nightmare with Shinigami and Madara, I restrained myself. I didn't have a fringe like I did when I was five, it'd long grown out past my chin, so I left it out to accompany the bulk of my hair.

"Sure took your time," Kuma spat as he escorted me out of the Uchiha compound and onto the main street. "I'm not sure if the Jonnin will react towards you if there's any trouble I will inform Lady Hokage immediately."

I ignored him and put my hands in my pockets. My thumb trailed across the hilt of the silver katana and I sighed.

We walked down the bustling street together while the bystanders carried about their daily tasks. With my mask on, nobody would know my identity; they'd just see the coldness that my eyes possessed. A few civilians went up to Kuma and gave him small wildflowers―he must be quite a catch because I noticed a few women spare a few glances at me as we walked towards the Dango shop.

As I trailed behind Kuma, a group of Jonnin rank Shinobi with Konohagakure headbands waved at him from the stools in the shop, flagging us over. I reluctantly followed; I shouldn't have been so eager to leave the safety of the compound.

"Kuma!" waved a man with silver hair; his left eye was covered by the fabric. He had one of those outrageous Icha-Icha books in his hand as he sat with a group of three other Jonnin.

"Ah, Kakashi–Sensei," Kuma made his way over to the bench and nodded at Kakashi. There'd been rumours around that he held the Sharingan, I tilted my head slightly and observed him.

He had a pretty laid back posture as he turned his attention back to Icha-Icha, though, his gaze did flick up to meet mine for a brief moment. He probably thought I was like Kuma, just another ANBU.

"Who's your friend?" asked a woman with red eyes and black hair.

She strangely resembled an Uchiha; I almost mistook those red eyes as Sharingan but stepped closer to see that it was just her iris colour. She swallowed her dumplings and waved at me; I didn't move.

"Kurenai–Sensei, this is," Kuma gestured for me to introduce myself but I didn't say anything, my lips just pressed into a thin line―the less they know about me, the better. "Um, this is an informant of the Leaf. I'm watching her until Lady Hokage says otherwise."

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" shouted a Jonnin in a green jump suit with orange ankle warmers, he tried to tackle me in a hug but I swiftly jumped into the air and armed myself. I pointed the blade at him once I landed on my haunches; the Sensei's looked slightly alarmed.

Kuma rubbed the back of his head; I noticed the sweat that collected on his neck as he turned to me. Behind the bear mask, I could see his eyes narrow. "Might Gai, pleasure as always."

"Your comrade is a little jumpy, don't they teach you how to have a good time in the Foundation anymore?" Might Gai reached out to push my bicep jokingly, I grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. He got up as soon as he hit the ground, "A worthy opponent, how about we finish this duel off by running to the stone faces of the previous Hokage, eh?"

I slowly stood from my haunches and sheathed my sword. Kakashi had lowered his book and rubbed his thumb across his forehead protector, I could tell he was trying to figure me out―Kurenai's eyes widened and her lips were parted as she stared at me in disbelief, whereas the final Sensei (Kuma said his name was Yamato) was poised in a jutsu position. I'd obviously rocked the wrong boat.

"I don't know why Tsunade would send me here, you're all pathetic," I turned out of the Dango shop and started to walk away when Kuma grabbed onto my shoulder.

"You need to watch your tongue Hikari, you're lucky it's not cut off," Kuma let go immediately but didn't step away. He was so close; maybe if I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and struck him in the throat, I could then find the rock where Madara slithered under.

Gai rubbed his hair and grinned at me, "What do ya say about that race then―not nervous are ya?" I didn't even get a chance to respond before Gai ran past me with a solute, "Last one there buys me more Dango!"

I turned to Kuma, he pointed to Gai's fleeting figure and the dust that collected in his tracks. I didn't want to be babied, I shook my head at Kuma but if I wanted to be accepted by the Sensei's I'd have to face off Gai.

I sighed and tightened my arm guards. I charged after Gai and caught up within a heartbeat. I hoped Kuma's group didn't see that I marked Gai's shoulder when I threw him; my Flying Raijin was useful in these situations.

I imagined that I wasn't running against Gai, but against Madara and Izuna. I pictured the brother's like they had been in my nightmare, spritely and full of youth, ready to kill. I pushed myself harder and faster so I was now half a body-length in front of Gai, he complimented my speed but it was lost in the wind.

_ "Catch up quick!" Madara called as we ran through the bamboo forest, throwing kunai at each other. _

_ I chased after Madara, jumping onto his back and using it as a foot stool as I vaulted into the air, zooming ahead of him. _

_ "What's wrong Madara-Sama?" I turned my head to see Madara glaring at me. "Am I too fast for you?" I taunted and continued running through the forest until I inadvertently slammed right into Izuna's chest. _

_ "Hikari, watch where you're going, if I had my sword out, you'd be dead," Izuna said lightly. When Madara came into view, panting behind me, Izuna's carefree expression turned into a scowl, "Have I interrupted something?" _

_ Madara folded his arms and rolled his black eyes, "Always suspicious of me, are you? We were just training; my Little Uchiha needs to keep on her toes if she wants to be as fast as me." _

_ Izuna turned away from us and grunted, "Your Little Uchiha? And you wonder why I don't trust you." _

I scaled the roof of the Hokage Tower, a shocked Tsunade looked out the window to see what was happening. I started to run up the stone faces of the previous Hokage―I only stopped for a moment to look at the reliefs of Hashirama and Tobirama, they looked too stern, well at least Hashirama did, they got Tobirama spot on.

Gai was behind me but hot on my heels. My lungs pumped hard to keep up with my beating heart and swift body. After I scaled the reliefs I shot up into the air and landed gracefully back to earth. Kuma and his gang were there to greet me; Gai flopped onto the ground and puffed.

"I [puff] demand a [wheeze] rematch," he mumbled into the dirt.

I rolled my eyes behind the mask and went to the railing to walk back down the set of stairs. Kakashi questioned where I was going; Kuma just shrugged and followed me. I knew that Kakashi was sceptical, so was Kurenai, I didn't care―they were merely the pebbles I used to throw with Hashirama and Madara.

"I didn't know you were so fast," Kuma complemented when we were back in the streets. "I'll tell Lady Hokage why you and Gai almost fell through the roofing of the Hokage Tower."

I just nodded. Kuma never took his eyes away from me.


End file.
